Payback
by MobBob
Summary: Request by ObeliskX: Follow up to "A Date With An Octopus". After getting knocked out, Annabeth wakes up standing on the edge of a tank with two squids inside. Tentacle rape ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you haven't read "Beaches", basically this an AU where Annabeth is the daughter of Poseidon instead of Athena.**

When Annabeth woke up, she found herself balancing on the edge of a huge water tank. She began sliding off the edge and desperately tried to grab onto something to keep herself from falling into the tank. This was difficult, as the edge was slippery. Annabeth guessed that Clarisse had covered it in water, or oil, or something like that. Annabeth managed to climb up on the edge. She looked down to the ground to see that the walls of the tank were too high to jump down from, not unless she wanted to break every bone in her body. It was at this point that Annabeth noticed a collar strapped to her neck.

"So you're awake." It was Clarisse, who was in the water tank, surrounded by a glass partition. She smiled

"Clarisse!" said Annabeth. "What did you do?"

"Just some good old fashioned payback." Clarisse pointed to the water. "You see, this tank has not one, but two squids."

Annabeth tugged at her collar. "What does this do?"

"It dampens your powers," said Clarisse. "It'll stop you from using your sea god powers to get out of this."

"I see you thought of everything," said Annabeth.

"That almost sounded like a compliment," said Clarisse.

"Well it wasn't." Annabeth reached into her belt. "So you left me a dagger."

"You let me have one," said Clarisse. "Just being fair."

"Great." Annabeth suddenly lost her balance. For a moment, it looked like she would plunge into the tank with the squids. However, she grabbed her dagger and pulled it out of her belt. She held it over the side of the tank, using it as a counterweight. She was able to regain her balance in this pose and stood like this for what felt like hours. She could feel the sun beating down on the back of her neck. She was sweating and couldn't take it any longer. She swan dived into the tank.

Annabeth hit the water, causing a huge splash. The two squids instantly charged at her. Annabeth pointed her dagger at them. She saw their combined tentacles and began to wonder if she should have thought this through a little more. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Clarisse with her hand down her pants. She was fingering herself. She braced for the first tentacle, which headed straight for her chest. She was about to swing her dagger at it, but it stopped. The other squid had attacked it. Soon the two squids were fighting. They were fighting over her. Annabeth could use this to her advantage.

She watched at the two squids' tentacles became intertwined in combat. She swam to the nearest squid and sliced off one of its tentacles. It quickly tried to act to attack Annabeth, but the other squid took this opportunity as its chance to intensify its attack. This squid pinned the other squid to the wall of the tank. The pinned squid struggled, but soon it stopped, floating there lifelessly. Annabeth took her chance to strike. Without warning she got behind the remaining squid and stabbed it in the center with her dagger. The beast flailed around, but it was no use. Annabeth pushed the dagger deeper and soon it was dead. Annabeth turned to Clarisse, who was still hiding behind her glass partition. Annabeth was about to throw her dagger at the partition, breaking the glass, when she felt something tug at her leg. She turned around to see that the other squid was still alive. Apparently it was just playing dead.

The other squid dragged Annabeth closer to it, its tentacles tearing off her pants. The squid then shoved Annabeth up against the glass partition, causing her to drop the dagger. Soon two tentacles pulled her legs apart and a third forced itself into Annabeth. A forth began stroking her clit. She held back the urge to gasp. Another tentacle went by the back of her leg, working its way up her ass. The rest of the tentacles had turned their attention to Annabeth's breasts. Annabeth averted her eyes, looking back to Clarisse. She had escalated from just fingering herself, to shoving a vibrating dildo between her legs. She was clearly enjoying this.

The tentacles squeezed Annabeth's breast, causing her to cringe. One rested on her neck, accidently sucking on the collar. Just then, Annabeth got an idea. She punched the tentacle with all her might, causing it to recoil, taking a chunk of the collar with it. Within seconds, Annabeth summoned huge chunks of ice and impaled the squid with them. She then turned her attention to Clarisse. Clarisse was about to take the dildo out of herself when Annabeth froze her. She formed ice cuffs and froze the still vibrating dildo in place. She covered Clarisse's mouth with ice. This seemed to distress Clarisse as it looked like she was about to come. Annabeth grinned to herself.

* * *

The next morning, Annabeth woke up feeling a pain in her stomach. She felt the pain and noticed that her stomach seemed bloated. She looked down to see that her stomach had indeed swollen to massive size overnight. The squid had laid eggs in her.


	2. Alternate Ending

**A/N: An alternate ending as requested by ObeliskX.**

Annabeth looked at Clarisse, who was still frozen to the wall. She couldn't help but grin as she watched her in agony. She noticed that Clarisse's dildo was still vibrating. A mischievous smile came over her face. She spread her legs and got on the dildo. Clarisse gave her a look that said, "Kill me now."

Annabeth continued riding the dildo as Clarisse desperately tried to escape from her icy prison. Annabeth was enjoying herself, letting the dildo drive her over the edge. She was about to come when she felt some pain in her stomach. It was so sudden that she had to pull away from Clarisse. She looked down at her stomach to see that it had swollen in size. The squid had laid eggs in her.

By now, Clarisse had managed to break out of the ice. Instead of attacking Annabeth, she just floated in the water. She wanted to see what would happen. Annabeth could feel the mass moving inside her. She was going to give birth. Annabeth tried closing her legs, hoping it would hold the eggs back, but it was useless. The first egg forced its way out of her. Annabeth was expecting it to be painful, and it was, but a strange feeling hit her. This was pleasurable. So pleasurable that she arched back and came. Another egg shot out of her and she came again. Two more eggs left her and both times she came.

Clarisse watched, a look of jealousy on her face. She grabbed the nearest egg and shoved it up between her legs. Soon it looked like she was going to give birth too. Annabeth had a wicked idea. Using her newly recovered ice powers, she formed a chastity belt over Clarisse, preventing the egg from leaving. Clarisse scowled at Annabeth, but not for long. She suddenly began writhing, not in pain, but in pleasure. The egg was pleasing her on the inside. Annabeth thought it looked like fun and made an icy chastity belt around her waist, just in time to stop the last egg from leaving. Almost instantly, she too felt the pleasure Clarisse was feeling. She came again and again. After awhile, Annabeth started to feel light-headed. She was about to remove the chastity belt, so that the egg could be free, but she came again. This knocked her back. She was now having trouble thinking straight. She tried removing the chastity belt again, but she had another orgasm. She was seeing black spots in her vision. She was passing out. She did everything she could to melt the ice around her waist before she came again. She managed to weaken the ice, before she went back to writhing in pleasure. This time she knew she was going to pass out. Everything was going black and she was having trouble concentrating. She could feel the egg slamming against the ice. She prayed it could break out. She was about to close her eyes when she heard the sound of ice cracking. She did everything to prop her eyes back open and she saw the egg rush out of her. This was the last thing she saw before passing out.

* * *

Annabeth put the eggs in her aquarium. Clarisse rested her head of her shoulder. "How long should it take for it to hatch?"

"Not long," said Annabeth. "Soon we'll have some squids of our own."

"Goodie," said Clarisse.


End file.
